August
by 404 rorrE
Summary: This is my first story. August is a Magi who lives in the time after Madoka's ascension. Emma, August and her apprentice lives in Happy Harbour. What happens when a certain team discover their secrets? CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note (MUST READ): For the sake of the story, I am going to say that the magical girls (Magi) were born that way and didn't meet kubey.

3rd person Pov

August idly swung her feet back and forth as she admired Happy Harbours skyline. A soft voice that resounded in her head interrupt her serine thoughts, _"August, when will the wraths appear?". _August let out a soft sigh as she turned to her, young, impatient apprentice,_"As I told you earlier Samantha, you have to wait.". _Quickly, an energetic reply entered her head _"Sorry, I am just so excited for my first wrath hunt! And call me Sam!". _A small smile fluttered over August face, the excitement that the 10 yr. old held was astonishing.

Various sparks of light appeared all over the city distorting the cities beauty. Sam jumped up and an eager light filled her green eyes and a red light engulfed her as she transformed. Sam's wild red locks that framed Sam's pale, freckled face wiped back and forth as she turned to her mentor. "Time to kick some wrath but!" she exclaimed as she waited for August to get up. In one swift motion, August stood up and transformed.

Now, Sam wore a short, red medieval stile dress with golden ivy patterns decorating the sleeves and the waist. For shoes, she had gold slippers and her hair had golden vines weaved in. Most importantly, her bright red sole gem, in the shape of a leaf, was mounted were her dresses collar dipped the lowest. August, however, wore a planer outfit. She now wore a black, sleeveless top with a teal trimming. August also wore a short, pleated skirt, also with a teal trimming. On her feet she had black high held, lace up boots that went to her knees with black stocking underneath. On her back, she wore a black hooded clock that hid her tanned face and long, light brown hair which was put into a single high pony tail. And were her hood meet across her chest, there was a silver clasp that held her blue soul gem.

August simply nodded at the young Magi as they jumped of the building into the middle of a pack of wraths. A smile fluttered across August lips as they landed in the middle of a pack of shock wraths and whispered in a deathly tone "Hi, I am August Ash" before she summoned her transforming swords. (You will understand the transforming bit latter)

**The Next Morning**

August Pov

Sam's chipper voice resounded in my head, "Good_ morning August". _I grounded and rolled over, annoyed, in my bed. Quickly, I replied in the harshest tone that I could muster _"It is 6:30 in the morning Sam. Why did you have to disturbed my sleep!". _I could clearly tell that I had failed as far as harshness went when I heard Sam's mental snigger. _"You asked me to get you up early for your first day of your new High school". _Sighing, I pulled myself out of bed and thanked Sam though our mental link.

**Time skip**

3rd person Pov

The first thing that August noticed when she walked through the gates of Happy Harbor High was the amount of people wearing t-shirts with super hero logos on them. Suddenly, August felt extremely self-conscious about her own blank shirt.

"Hello" August jumped at the sound of the new voice. August wiped her head around so she could face the owner of this voice making her waist length pony tail swish back and forth. "U-um, hello" She stuttered, facing a red haired teen who held a skate board tightly in his grasp. "You must new here" This statement shocked August little "how did you know?" came her stuttering reply. "Your shirt", with that he got back on his skate board and pushed of. 'Great' August thought 'that made me feel a whole lot more confident about it'.

**August Pov (so sorry that I am changing views a lot)**

I let out a sigh as I continued walking, trying to cover the centre of my shirt with my bag strap. As you can imagine, It was kind of shocking when I saw the boy who just talked to me being held by the scruff of the neck by a boy wearing a blank shirt with a girl, also wearing a black shirt, standing next to him. Basing on what the boy just told me, I guessed that they were new to. 'What should I do?' was the first thought that reached my head. The second thought that got there was laughing at the irony that I just destroyed 150 wraths last night with the help of Sam, but I could not bring myself to do anything in this situation. I am a wonderful magi but a useless human being.

Thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a dark skinned teen wearing a superman T-shirt, who was clearly the boss of the school saying "Put. My. Man. Marvin. Down.". After that there was a grumble about something about shirts that I didn't really catch. The red head, well I guess Marvin, was put down and the new, black haired boy started a stare of with the crowned _boss of the school. _Luckily, a teacher came to interrupt the stare of before it escalated into a fight. He, the teacher, said something that I didn't really hear before the student body started moving inside.

_"Conner!"._ What was that? I flicked my head back and forward until I saw the new girl standing in front of the new boy, wait no they said their names were Megan and Conner at some point in the conversation so until I saw Megan standing in front of Conner. I know all magi had telepathy (telepathy or telekinesis? I don't know) but the strange thing was that Sam, Emma, who dropped out of school, and two other girls that was far too young to train let alone go to school and I were the only Magi in Happy Harbour. Then it clicked, they must be super heroes of some sort. Stupidly, I walked up to them, I didn't say anything, and I didn't even know who they were anyway. I don't pay much attention to that kind of stuff. All that matters to me when it comes to unknown vigilantes are the Magi.

Mentally, I prepared myself for what I was going to go, "H-hi, I am August Ash", in my head I was silently screaming at myself, seriously, did I just stutter say the thing that I had said to countless wrath packs before! Feebly, I tried to ease my nerves by laughing nervously and saying "Yeah, my name has got alliteration to". Megan smiled at me cheerily despite my stutter and introduced herself. Luckily, a black haired girl came to my rescue with the red head form earlier and introduced herself as Wendy. Silently, cursed myself, why was I so dammed shy?! "You should try out to… Um sorry what was your name?" I turned to Wendy, realising that I was the one that she was addressing. "I'm August" I replied as I tried to pull off a confident smile. With this new information, she continued "Anyway, try outs are this afternoon". I curtly nodded before walking into the school building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Skip- After school ****try-outs**

I sat on the wooden bleachers, waiting for my turn to try out for the cheer team as I replayed the day events in my head. Surprisingly, I actually learnt something at school today. Of course not anything related to what they were teaching, I already knew all of that stuff, but, I couldn't help but hear a conversation that Megan and Conner had during Humanities. According to what I had heard, Megan was from Mars. On top of that, I managed to grab a computer to research heroes. It got really awkward when Conner and Megan walked in on me, obviously, I told them the truth, well part truth. I told them that I didn't follow the activity any of the super heroes, which was the truth, but then I told them that I was doing it because I thought it would help me fit in, which was a lie, I was manly doing it so I could figure who they were. Despite all the awkwardness, I managed to find out who they were, probably were any way. Conner was Super Boy and Megan was Miss martian

Wendy's voice came interrupting my thoughts "August, it's your turn.". I walked down the bleachers until stood in front of the current cheer leaders. Finally, something I _know_ how to do. "Hi, I'm August. I don't have a routine like Megan with words. It's just some tricks that I know". The girls didn't seem to impressed, oh well, at least I know they won't judge me to badly. I crouched and closed my eyes as I prepared for my act. With my eyes still closed, I sprung backwards and through myself into a series of complicated back-flips, flips, twists and kicks that I had learnt from years of wrath hunting. In reality my _routine_ was just the combat training I gave to Sam, minus the human target and punches of course.

"Wow" I turned my head to source of the voice. It was one of the cheer leaders. Suddenly, I felt extremely self-conscious about what I had just done. Then Wendy stepped forward and put on a nervous grin "I thought you guys did great". I mentally sighed, I was going to be rejected again. "And I am really sorry about this." . Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching behind me accompanied with the sound of sloshing water. Quickly, I side stepped just as the other girls tipped water onto were I was standing and were Megan was still standing, effectively drenching her. _"Conner, no!". _I let out a grunt of shock. I probably should of shielded my mind better so I wouldn't of heard Megan's mental shout. Behind me I heard a thud which could only have been Conner hitting the ground. Acting as though nothing had happened, Wendy continued "Sorry, it's a stupid initiation ritual that I wish that my team mates would abandon.". Watching Megan realise that she was in the team was kind of like watching a girl, in a horror movie walk into a dark room and realise that she was with a killer. Except Megan was overwhelmed with Joy not terror.

Whilst Megan was celebrating, I turned around, I saw Conner lying on the ground with two pieces of the bleacher next to him_. "Yep, defiantly Super boy!_" I sighed _. _Then, I realised, I just thought that out loud! By the way, when I say that I thought out loud, I didn't mean that I said it, I mean that I thought it out loud so anyone who had strong telepathy and no mental shield could hear me. Big mistake. Quickly, I look at both Conner and Megan, hoping that they didn't hear me. Another big mistake. I basically just confirmed that it was my voice inside their heads.

After the cheer team dispersed, tried I rushed to grab my books before I could be intercepted. The operative word being tried. Before I managed to leave the area, I was intercepted by Conner. All that I could do was stutter "H-hello? Did I do something wrong?". Seriously, It was like my limbs wouldn't respond to every single command that I gave them. Soon enough, Megan came to join him. "So, how come we heard you voice in our heads?" Megan asked with sceptical look on her face. I tried to pull of my best _Are-you-kidding-me _that I could as I replied nervously "Y-you got to be kidding me.". Clearly, my attempt to pretended to be innocent failed as they both continued to eye me suspiciously. In a desperate attempt to get out of there line of sight I whispered "I'm sorry, I've got something to do" and ran off before could stop me.

_**Authors Note: WARNING! I actually have no pre-set plot line and am just writing on the spare of the moment. Also, (THIS IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY) I have gotten confused about wraths (a.k.a demons, it depends on the translation) due to other fanfictions I have read so I am going to say they are like witches. **_

**(still August P.O.V)**

I let out a sigh as I wondered the streets of Happy Harbour alone, holding my teal soul gem in front of me. After the incident that I had at school, I decided, much to Sam's dismay, that it would be best if I went Wraith hunting alone. Wraith hunting it a great way to vent my hatred of my stupidity and I really didn't want Sam to see me fight with moves full of anger.

After a good fifteen minutes of walking around, my soul gem final light up brilliantly, alerting me of a pack of nearby Wraiths. Within a few minutes, I had located the entrance of the Wraiths barrier that hid them from everyone's sight. Suddenly, I realised that there was six mental signatures inside the barrier. They were all mentally linked but none of them carried the resolve of a Magi. One of the ,well, minds realised my presence and reached out to me. _'H-help us' _stuttered a feeble thought/ voice. Much to my surprise I recognised the thought/ voice. It belonged to Megan.

Quickly, I transformed and ran in.

I no time, I managed to locate the 6 that I had sensed before wounded or on the ground, surrounded by a small pack of wraths. As I ran towards the people that I now identified as teens, I noticed that they were all were wearing bright costumes. Shit, they were heroes. After considering this a second time, I scoffed. They were meant to super heroes yet they couldn't defend themselves from a small group of Wraiths.

I hesitated for a moment, contemplating whether saving them was worth revealing my identity. I growled angrily at the fact that I even thought that. Tugging down hard on my hood and summoned my two transforming swords. As I slammed their hilts together, the swords melded together, creating a sharp edged bow. Suddenly, I let hundreds of light arrows fly, all of which there mark and destroyed their target. The wraiths must of identified me as a MAJOR threat after that they decided to depart, leaving me with 6 injured teens in an ally way.

Allowing my weapon to disappear, I knelt next to closest teen, Kid flash I think, and placed my hands on his wounds. When I did this he visibly strained to get up, probably thinking that I was a threat. "Lie down" I gently whispered, trying to convince him that I wasn't a threat. "I'm just healing your wounds" I continued in the same tone. I saw a mild shock in the red head's eyes as a teal light washed over him. His reaction made me inwardly smirk.

One by one I did this with all the heroes without a hitch (not including Super boy who was just unconscious) until she got to Megan, well Miss M, when at which point the wind decided to make it's self known. The wind barrelled through the ally way and pushed back my hood that had been concealing my face, allowing Megan to see her class mates, my face. "August?" Megan asked with a shocked tone.

Suddenly, I felt VERY self-conscious about my attire and my display. I whispered "I'm sorry, I've got something to do" Propelling myself upwards I jumped from wall to wall till I was standing on the roof tops. Without a second thought, I ran like hell.

It was only till 5 mins later did I realise that I had said the exact same thing at the cheer leader try-outs. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY!**

As soon as I got home I plonked myself down in front of my home computer. I may be an epic fail when it comes social interactions that don't relate to battle. But I am awesome when it comes to hacking and finding info. Trust me, after years of needing to erase security footage of various wraith fights you pick up a few skills. For those of you who haven't guessed what I was doing, I was finding a bargaining chip. If I find out the identities of Young Justice I could easily black mail them. Knowing about Megan and Conner is just fine but it is much better to know as many as possible.

I let out a sigh as started to hack various national data banks containing the identities of every citizen in America. Using some clear images of the heroes from google images I started running face recognition software and started to narrow down their possible identities. As I stared at the screen of seemingly endless data, my thoughts drifted back to Sam. She was probably waiting for a report on tonight's event, like she always did. _"Hello?" _I sent quietly to Sam, hoping that she was still awake. _"August! What happened tonight? Where have you been? Why didn't you talk to me earlier? Why couldn't I come? How many…" "I'll answer your questions Sam, just slow down."_ I sent back, interrupting her impatient bombardment of questions. I let out a sigh. _"Can you get Emma? I think she needs to hear this too."._

As you can imagine, the next morning, when I had to go to school, I was extremely nervous. "Mum," I pleaded "I feel sick. I don't feel like going to school today.". My mum replied sceptically with a doubtful expression "You were perfectly fine yesterday.". "Mum…" I groaned in reply. Cutting me of my mum shoved a crisp 10 dollar note into my hands and started pushing me out the door "there's your lunch money now go, go.". With a thin lipped smile, I conceded and grabbed my school bag as I closed the final few meters towards the door.

As I struck my feet out, one in front of the other, I made my way towards my school. I couldn't put off going to school for ever. Emma's mock serious voice sounded next to me giving me a mild shock "Yo". Quickly, I repositioned my head so I could see the black haired, rebellious, 'dead' Magi. I adopted a motherly smile that I often wore around those who were close to me. "So, I seems that ya' are still going to school" she continued with a tired tone "Ya' should just do what I did.". "I don't think faking my own death would be appropriate." I replied, still looking her in the eyes as I skilfully dogged the oncoming crowd of people. At this comment, Emma gave me a mischievous smile and replied with an equally mischievous voice "You should consider it. It gets your parents of your back, you don't have to worry about school and ya' got more time to go hunting.". I decided to not dignify her reasoning with a response. Emma sighed, understand that I thought that her idea was complete bogus. "Well, too bad for ya'. Ya' know that if you'd follow my advice earlier, ya' wouldn't be in this mess."

As Happy Harbor High came into view I switched to a mental link _"You better get going"_ I sent coldly, making sure that she felt my distaste towards leaving my life behind _"You don't want the heroes suspecting that you're like me"_. As soon as I said heroes, I felt waves of hate and jealousy rolling of Emma. Despite her obvious feelings at that moment she kept her signature smirk on as walked off. Emma is actually a pretty emotionally strong girl.

That girl hates heroes with a passion. Basically all of the Magi race does to a degree, even me. How could we not distaste them? I mean, every day we risk our lives fighting enemies way harder than theirs, stoping despair and evil spreading, preventing super villains rising and suicide; We see so much death by the age of 7, that is if we make it to that age, and so many horrors that could traumatise even the hardest of soldiers; We get millions of severe injuries and broken bones that we have to shrug off; If we are lucky enough to have a mentor, we see them die in battle and are left to morn them by our own, separate from everyone who 'knew' them but if we're not lucky enough, we have to learn how to fight by ourselves before we are able go to school and were are left alone, venerable to all wraiths and all alone with no confidant. But the Super heroes like Kid Flash and Batman who have no idea about real pain get all of honour and thanks. Sometimes, I wonder what must have happened to her to make her hate them that much.

The school day just couldn't go fast enough. All day, I could feel the stares of Megan and Conner on my back during class and exhausted myself keeping out of their sight during the breaks and my plain shirt that made me stick out like a sore thumb did not help. If I was to tell them anything, I wanted it to be on my terms and somewhere there were no people to witness the interaction. That time would come later in the day. RINNNGGGGG! I sighed with relief at the sweet sound of the bell, signalling the end of my tortuous day. As soon as the word dismissed past the lips of my tired, old teacher I was up and running towards my locker at a speed that would make any P.E teacher proud. By the time halls started filling up with talkative teens, I was already walking to the gates with my bag slung loosely over my shoulder.

My relief was short lived. As I stepped outside the gate, I was stopped by a red head kid wearing hoddie that covered most of his face and dark shades. Almost I immediately, I figured out who he was. I let out a sigh as I steadied my nerves. After yesterday, he probably saw me an Angel or something and I didn't want to break that facade. "Hello Angel" He said in a flirtatious tone which caused me to inwardly snigger. "I love the outfit you wore yesterday" he continued. With a kind smile I replied with an airy voice, doing my best to knock him down a few pegs "Thank you, Wally West… Um, I liked your spandex one.". At the mention of his name he looked at me with a look that could only be interpreted as shock. "H-how…" he stuttered for a few seconds. Thankful and stupidly, Emma came to my rescue. "Yo, August… and friend." she said wearing a smirk, with friend referring to the stuttering mess previously known as Wally, ah how easy it was to mess with him. "Any way," Emma continued, now fully talking to Wally "Although I am sure why you need August is important" she said as if she was talking to a three year old "I need August more.". Satisfied with her reason that she gave the hero, she grabbed my wrist with her pail hand and started walking off with me.

_"Hero?"_ She questioned. Turning to look at her I nodded. _"If you guessed that he was a super hero, why did you intervene?!"_ I sent slightly, no cross that, very irritated. _"What, no thanks from the damsel in distress for saving her from the 'super hero'?"_ Emma asked sweetly and slightly mockingly, somehow managing to pack tonnes of sarcasm in that single question. _"Now they know that you know what I know and they know that you may be like me."_ I hissed at her through the mental link. Emma scrunched up her nose like a 6 year old who was given a hard maths question to do. "_Do I care?"_ she questioned rhetorically. _"Anyway" _she continued _"you're booked in for wraith hunting today and you want to be somewhere comfortable if they are to confront you.". "Yes, I suppose"_ I replied, allowing Emma to drag me off to where ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that the first line in this chapter wasn't at the end of the last chapter + the reson why I don't put dissclamers is because I obviously don't have enough ****awesomeness****to come up with young justice or pulle magi madoka.**

Emma P.O.V

_'Emma, Before we start hunting, I need to drop my bag at my house'. _Stated August. Turning to August, i formed her face into an over exaggerated pout Before sending back _' Sure'. _Not caring if anyone was watching, I used my unique type of Magi magic which was teleportation. For you people out there who aren't full of magi awesomeness and don't know what I'm talking about, I'll explain the term. Someone's unique Magi magic is a type of magic that only they can use. Sure, I'm not the only Magi out there who can teleport, but everyone who does it does it a different ways with different identifying features. For example, I teleport with a gust of wind, which is very helpful for dressing up as a ghost and scaring people on Halloween if I might add, whilst someone else may teleport with a flash of light. Every Magi has a unique magi magic. Thinking about it, I know Sam's can control and make fire with a click of her fingers but for some reason I don't know August's. I have seen her heal someone, but the way she acted after she did it hinted that that isn't the whole thing. Curious. Anyway, back to the explanation. A Magi that goes by the name Homura Akami started a religion where there is a goddess called Madoka and that says our power is meant to help us to create something no short of a miracle for ourselves.

You wouldn't believe how many people believe that crap. And among those believers there is me. Personally, I believe in it because there was… this time where I used my power to do a miracle that I would of traded my mundane life with my family for… In fact, I did. Anyway, I think August believes in it to. I don't know why though.

Thinking about it, I don't know much about her. I don't know her unique ability; I don't know the members of her family; I don't know her hobbies, her favourite food, her power level (except it is higher than any Magi I've meet) , the amount of wraiths that she has killed. Oh Madoka, I haven't even see the girl cry once or seen a crack in her motherly façade despite her past, the responsibility of protecting the town and training the younger Magi that she seemed to have shouldered by herself and having known her for 8 yr's, half her life. All that I really know is outfit is; I know what her weapon is, her age and that her personality changes depending on who she is around. And the only reason I know the last one (I am not a stalker or anything) is because I watched her, when she went to a school on the other side of the harbor, and August was a complete shy, bullied, stuttering mess. Trust me, I was extremely shocked when I found out that my powerful sister-in-everything-but-blood was the laughing stock of the school. She doesn't know that I watched her. She would probably kill me.

I guess I shouldn't be to annoyed at my lack of info about her. August doesn't know all my little secrets either, she still knows much more though.

* * *

_Flash Back_

Emma at 6 - 3rd person P.o.v

Emma buried her older sisters chest, trying to block out the noise of the evident fight outside the bedroom she shared with her sister, Alex. "What do you do all day you useless, old bitch?!" came their fathers harsh shouting from outside the old, wooden door. " _I _look after the house" Emma's mother screeched "and _I _actually spend time with our kids!". Both of her daughters reactions to that come-back was very different, Alex scoffed, thinking what their mum really did, drink, whilst Emma's eye's pricked with tears whilst she tried her best to copy her sisters nonchalant attitude.

"Sis…" Emma whispered into her arrow straight black hair that was much like her own. "Don't worry, what Ma' and Pa' are arguing about doesn't worries us." replied Alex in a casual tone. Taking up her sisters casual expression, Emma nodded and separated herself from her sister. Loud door slam shook the small house signalling that the fight had ended. Crawling into her bed Emma turned over, allowing to sleep to overtake her. She needed to wake up later for hunting.

Emma at 8 - 3rd person P.o.v

"Ma'? Pa'? What are you doing?" asked Emma, voice pitching a little higher as Emma and her sister started retreating to a corner, eyeing the gun that her Ma' held tightly in her hand. "wellllllll kiddo, ya' Ma' and I decided that YOU two are the problem in our relationship!" slurred her dad in a drunken tone "Soooooo, why not just kill ya?". In a rush of adrenalin, Emma accidently activated her soul gem. With a flash of light, she was out'a there, but not before she heard a gunshot that her sister responded to with a scream of pain.

* * *

End of flash back

Emma P.O.V

But, then again, I guess all that that happen in the past doesn't really matter. Right? Yeah, I guess I doesn't matter. BUT I STILL DESERVE TO KNOW ABOUT AUGUST!

The sound of August saying goodbye to her definitely overprotective ma' snapped my out of inner monologue.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry that this chapter is shorter than my ****usual****short chapters but to make up for it I will try my best not to take long leaves of absence like I did.**

**Thank you so much **YukaAkemi **for reviewing and favrioting :) It has really encoraged me to continue this and write more proactively**


	5. Chapter 5

A lone gust of wind picked up the thick layer of dust that covered the floor of the abandoned warehouse and its contents, causing it to dance and swirl in the wind before settling again in a different area. The two oldest magi of Happy Harbor sat slumped against one of the many crates that littered the warehouse, not caring if dust covered their slightly worn, but still blue jeans and faded hoodies that spoke of many years of use which they called their hunting gear. The brown haired, hazel eyed girl wearing a teal hoodie sat facing her companion, diligently counting the many small white cubes that she produced from a medium, hessian drawstring bag that was stained with old blood and frayed badly at the corners. The black haired with pools of molten silver for irises girl that sat opposite of her sat comfortably in dull grey as she watched grief flow out of her molten silver soul gem that matched her eyes so perfectly and into graying grief cubes that surrounded the almost black star shaped gem.

* * *

**Emma P.o.v**

Both August and I sat in one of the many abandoned warehouses on the outskirts of happy harbor. It was so hard to keep my eye lids from drooping as I finally started to feel the mounting exhaustion that I had taken tonight. Both August and I had been hit pretty hard when we decided to hunt here tonight. In the outskirts of the town there are usually less, but more powerful wraths so it's quicker to get more grief cubes here. Did ya' catch the usually there? Because tonight there was a shit load of wraths. Some shit must be going down for there to be there to be that many. Anyway, August and I used more magic than we expected. Right now I am sooo jealous of August power. I mean seriously, at the end of the battle I was only 20 minutes away from disappearing whilst she looked like she could of gone for another hour! I wish it was the other way around. If it was, I wonder if she would… just maybe… Eh! My brain is such an ass.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my now almost clean soul gem surrounded by the now black grief cubes. In one swift motion, I scooped up the cubes, popped them in my mouth and swallowed, shivering as the squishy substance slipped into my stomach. And no, a magi eating grief cubes is not weird. It's perfectly normal. What else can we do with them to stop wraths spawning again? They don't taste good but they don't taste horrible ether so I put up with it. You know, anytime I try to imagine a reality where magi don't have to eat the weird things, there is a white and pink cat pushy that eats them through a hole in it's back instead of it's thin, animated cat like mouth underneath it's beady, pink button eyes. Weird right.

_'Soooooo boring…' _I groaned through the mental like that August and I shared. The moment I said that an idea popped into existence inside my brain. Expertly, I stretched my previously board expression into a devious smirk. Seeing the expression that painted my face, August snapped out of her spell of counting to face me, showing me her slightly worried but confused look. In one feline like movement, I plucked my four pointed star soul gem of the ground and slid it into the middle of my hand. _'What do ya' feel about leaving a little surprise for certain idiots?', _idiots obviously referring to the 'heroes'. Before August could form a sensible answer to my rhetorical question, I jumped up and allowed the familiar energy of my soul gem wash over me, staying there till I was fully equipped in my magi uniform.

To put it simply, my uniform looked like a form fitting ninjas outfit with a silver sash across my waist, silver accents and a slit pencil skirt. Now to be more complicated. The top piece look very similar to the ones that you see on female ninjas in anime. Not the kind that leaves half of the girls boobs and stomach exposed, sorry to all ya' pervs out there who was wanting me to be some kind a' slut, but it was the turtleneck variety. Covering my neck as well as half my face was a black scarf, raged at the edges. Printed on the scarf in metallic silver was twin simplistic prints of a Chinese style dragons. Their heads meeting in the middle over my mouth, centimetres away from a flaming silver pearl that is printed right in the middle. The pants that I wore under my black pencil skirt with silver trimmings were more like full length leggings than ninja pants. Tying into the silver and dragon theme that I clearly had going, the same silver dragon that decorates my scarf is printed snaking up my right leg with its claws out-stretched, as if preparing to attack anything that comes to close. As for my boots, well they were basically just normal ninja boots. On my hands where epic finger-less gloves that just seem to ooze a complete bad-ass vibe. Lastly, and most importantly, across my waist is a liquid silver sash that seemed to ripple with every movement that I made and every breeze that passed. Securing the sash across my waist is my soul gem which gathered up the fabric to one point, making one point thinner than the other, and leaving the extra length of the fabric hang down to about one third of my upper leg.

* * *

**August P.o.v**

I am really suspicious on what Emma means when she says that she wants to leave a surprise for the heroes and I don't think that I will like what it is. Right now I am trailing the said magi in the direction of the only conventional entry and exit. As we walked there we past many thing that I only just noticed that really made me question whether or not this place was really abandoned. Most of the thing of the things were really little that you wouldn't be able to spot unless you really looked or had the advanced senses of a magi such as spots where the thickness of the layering of the dust wasn't consistent and some places this inconsistency could be taken as footsteps. Interesting. Thinking about it, seeing the amount wraiths, it would make sense if there was something bad was happing there. Maybe we should get out of here before

"Okay…". My thoughts of suspicion was disturbed by a muffled, mischievous and slightly excogitate tone that signalled that Emma was up to her usual mischief. Emma reached down to her silver sash, gingerly grasping the sash that adorned her waist only to forcefully yank at the spare ribbon of fabric that flowed a short way down her leg. Like pervious times, she gently eased her silver magic into the item, causing it to expand and lengthen from the point of her soul gem at steady but alarming rate. _'Right now… if we just tie this here… weave this through here…' murmured_ Emma, engrossed in what she does best, making mischief.

After only a few minutes, Emma was done weaving her intricate trap. Cutting her fabric at previous height, Emma stood back to admire her handy work. Suddenly, her ears pricked up, mine did to, but not nearly as happily as hers. Someone was coming. _"To the rafters' _thought/squealed Emma, extremely happy that someone, she probably hoped that it was a hero, was going to get a tiny slice of chaos given to them. It was hard to tell If that girl was evil or not sometimes. With excitement filled movements, Emma hopped from crate to crate until she was teetering on the edge of the highest stacked crate , fingers almost a meter away from a rusted-over iron poll. With a little spring, she was swung herself on top of the unstable bar. Following her suit, I was soon next balancing next to her.

* * *

**Random robber P.o.v**

Shit. A team of **_little kids _**was on my tail. WHY THE HELL ARE THEY KIDS?! Right now, I have no idea how close they are behind me, but I f**king need to get to my base NOW. I had a wheeler (car driver) meeting me there to handle the goods. "They didn't even the f**k to send a proper… WHAT THE HELL?!". In a New York minute, there was another kid in front of me.

* * *

**August P.o.v**

A loud "WHAT THE HELL" rang throughout the ware house, signalling three things; 1. I was right to guess that someone else was using this place; 2. Emma's trap worked; 3. Someone unintended got themselves stuck. I a split second, Emma was on the ground in her original grey hoodie, probably laughing, feigning innocence or mocking the unfortunate fellow. Unsure if I should join Emma or not, I rocked on the support beam, shifting in and out of perfect position to accidentally fall on my face. Inevitably, this dangerous behavior got me falling face first towards the concrete, effectively making the destination for me. I actually landed on all fours cat style instead of face planting, but Madoka, it was awkward. Quickly, I hopped up on to my feet, keeping my hood where it fell which was covering half of my face. In a failish attempt to get the type of compose that I have when I am in Magi hunting uniform or at least the type I have when I am in control of a situation, I spat my long hair out my face and stuck out my hand to the upside down man before greeting him in a probably inappropriate way for the situation, but it is the only way I know.

* * *

**A/N: Yea! I posted another chapter! I am sorry if it seems rushed, short or later than you expected. It's just I managed to get my computer wiped twice this week and I had not backed this story up as well as having my computer taken away for reimaging twice for a total of 48hrs. Oh and I have NO idea about D.C. villains that would be in happy Harbor so it just ended up being a bank robber. Also, every time Madoka comes up it is replacing god so if you want, you can say that in your head instead.**


	6. Chapter 6

" H-hi, I'm…" I started awkwardly, starting to rub the back of my neck "I probably shouldn't say that…". Even before I could fit my apology, Emma did a brilliant job of making me more confident _\- insert sarcasm here - _in front of this new man. "Wow A! Your stuttering more than red" Red referring to Wally. After that comment, red could have as easily refer to me as it did to Wally as my face blushed an alarming red that a tomato would be proud of. I shot Emma the most disapproving glare that I could manage with a face full of indignant red. An annoyed huff brought both of our attention to the very annoyed man in front of us. "Could you idiot girls stop your gossip and get me out of this stupid trap". The unfortunate man didn't know that the trap was placed by one of the 'idiot girls' in front of him and that that girl took great pride in her 'stupide trap'. At this comment, Emma bristled, " That trap was brilliant and I don't think ya' should be calling who made it dumb". The building conflict brought the more confident side of me out.

* * *

**3rd person P.O.V**

Before anyone could say anything more, both of the magi felt faint vibrations in the ground, signalling that a certain someone was coming this way fast. A stripe of yellow and red that stopped in front of the trio, signalling that the two girls that their senses were not of. For a brief second, an alien scowl crossed Emma's face that you wouldn't of seen if you hadn't known her half your life, before she pulled the corners of her mouth back into an all-knowing smirk that isn't too different to her usual mischievous one. "Hi-a red" she purred mockingly to the new arrival. "Ya' looking for this olf?" Emma continued in a tone closer to annoyance as she yanked her head to the man suspended by his ankle, slowly twisting one of the few pieces of fabric that still slithered along the floor before connecting up with the rest at the man's ankle.

"How do you know that I wasn't looking for your pretty face babe" responded Wally flirtatiously. The corners of Emma's lips twitched, almost turning into a genuine humoured smile. Almost. This disappeared though as she made her retort "If anything, ya' should be looking for 'Flirting for dummies'" . The speedster reacted to this by placing his gloved hands over where his heart was located accompanied by a feigned look of hurt but before he could construct a reply, Emma pushed him forcefully to the ground, earning an angry "OI" from him, before she traded her jeans and faded hoodie for her ninja outfit, teleporting away. Within a second, a man wearing smiler attire to the man that was currently hanging indignantly by his ankle now making a 'where-the-heck-you-been' face, let out a quick succession of rounds from his hand gun, using at least 2 magazines. Thanks to magi senses Emma and August weren't in the line of fire whilst kid flash lay sprawled ridiculously, face-first on the floor. At that moment Emma decided to reappear behind the man.

Before the man knew what hit him, Emma had his hands tied in a silver bow behind his back. But this was not the end of his misfortune. Leaning so her mouth was right next to the man's ear, Emma whispered mischievously "Poof" before he found himself hanging from a beam by the soft, and for all he knew delicate, silver fabric that bound his wrist. The shocked look on his face and his high pitched, girly squeal was PRICELESS by anyone's standard. You could show a video of it to Batman and even he would at least smirk. The combined comedian shock displayed on Kid flash's face and the two unfortunate men who happened to cross paths with Emma was too much for her. Emma's well due, Robin like laughter rang throughout the building, seemingly coming from everywhere as it bounced of the warehouses walls. In a good minute, the laughter died down, leaving a highly amused Emma with a smirk stuck to her face with superglue.

Uncharacteristically, Emma held out her hand to the red-head, perhaps feeling slightly sorry that she had pushed him to the floor so forcefully. Perhaps. "Soooooo" drawled Emma before continuing in her usual manner, "when is the rest of ya' mates gonn'na get here?". Just like beetle juice, the mentioned came running in.

* * *

**Time skip Emma's P.o.v **

Those asses. You refuse to answer their questions for **their **safety and they hit you with a coward's gas when your back is turned. Well I did threaten them to bug of… and maybe told the truth that they didn't like. But still! Right now, I am alone, in a room with my wrists joined with oh so uncomfortable cuffs that dug into my skin. Metal of some kind. I probably could unlock them with magic… but, I have no f***ing idea were August is …and I would love to see my captives face when I unlock them. Cautiously, I reached out a tendril of my mind. Doing my best to go undetected by the green skinned telepath_. 'August_' I whispered nonchalantly. Trust me, I am fricking scared and worried about August. But is it really necessary to let her know that I care that much and worry about her? Na!

There was no answer… Holy shit, where the f- ah, she just unconscious… Haha… That never happened. Looks like I will have to wait for her to wake up before I can break out.

Turning my attention to my surroundings, I noticed two major things. Firstly, the wall to my right looks like the side of a manmade cave, mostly smooth but with a few inconstancies were the rocks either crumbled or refused to be tamed. Well those idiots gave me a pretty good guess on where I am. And secondly, to my left there was one of those fancy one way mirrors that you see on crappy cable shows. Hoping to Madoka that there was someone behind it to creep out, I glared real hard at section of the glass which I heard the most noise from. Moving my head with the noise. After a few moments, the metal door in the far corner swung open, revelling the dark hair midget that looks not too much older than Sam. I suspect that he was the one who threw the gas canister. Ass.

Calmly, he pulled out a metal chair from the table which screeched ever so loudly slightly as it scraped along the floor, causing me to wince slightly from the sheer volume. It probably wouldn't be that loud normally. But remember, a second ago I could hear sounds from the other side of the probably sound proofed wall. I had to focus my hearing pretty hard for that and I can't snap out of focus in a second. Unexpectedly, concern coloured the boy's face. Why would concerned for me? I never really thought hero to be the type who would be concerned for their captives. Still, I definitely don't want to be a subject of his pity. Quickly, I plastered a smirk on my face. One that screamed 'I know when the world is going to end'. Hoping that it would either unsettle him or at least be deciphered as a sign of confidence. Surprisingly, his own face mirrored mine in an all knowing smirk. This boy is full of unexpected reactions. I like him. Well as much as I can seeing what he is.

"What were those things that attacked us." Well this boy is clearly didn't want to beat around the bush. Mockingly, I countered "Oh, really? No time for small talk? No get to know you session… what-ya'-name…? What should I call you? I mean, I know ya' name is 'Richard'. But judging by your scandalized look I guess you don't want me to call you that and all I can remember about ya' field name is that it is a birdy." I had enough grace to mouth his name for his sakes, but the overall effect of my short impromptu speech was rather hilarious. I think that the fact that I knew his real name and not his field name instead of the assumed other way around is what gave him such a shocked look, even if it was only for a second.

Getting back on his feet, he came around for another swing "What attacked us Emma Edon?". He hit home. Automatically, my smirk twisted in to a snarl as memoirs from my time as an Edon were dug up. But still, I didn't answer.

Turning my thoughts away from my integration, I caught whispers of a shielded mental conversation. August school mate must of learned since her encounter with her. Then, I felt a small tickle in my mind which slowly got stronger and stronger. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. The Martian was trying to get into my mind. Did she seriously think that she could get into my mind without me noticing?

With a plan in my mind, I let her in.

I chuckled mischievously. Did the Martian think that she could sort around a magi's head without consequences; without them knowing? She probably couldn't image what I have been through and seen at such a young age. Not that she would need to in a few minutes. "Ya' gonn'a regret that decision" I stated. My little interrogator cocked his head in mock confusion. He obviously knew what was going on. "What do you mean" He asked, feigning innocence, clearly happy, thinking that he held the vantage point. Ha, as if. Too happy to elaborate on my point, I stabbed my finger in the direction of the mirror and gave him a shit eating smile "Ya' don't want to know want to know what is my head. But she clearly does". I grind wickedly at the birdy and cooed mockingly. "Don't worry birdy, she will regret it.".

* * *

I concentrated at on the worst of memories. Ones that reeked of pain, anger, sadness, neglect, gore. Blood. Suicide. Death. Those where my main adjectives. Every last drop of the scarlet liquid. I pictured it pouring out of girls, boys, women, men of all age to paint silver steel knifes red and spill onto concrete. I imagined sting red hand prints and tear tracks decorating my cheeks. I pictured pale bodies gently swaying in the wind by various fabrics tied around their necks and crumpled paper clutched in their hands. Some carved on. I remembered trying to fall asleep with broken limbs laying at my side and the blood that flowed onto the sheets. I remembered icy winds blowing through my thin, and may I mention stolen, jumper as the eight year old me wondered through the street alone on a cold December day, looking for a place where I a homeless girl might stay. I recalled the vicious pain that ripped through my body and my soul as a wraith flung me to the side with a deformed hand. I remembered every bit of pain, the neglect, the loneliness I felt over the years.

I started thinking of a man in a spandex suit turning away… Not that thought, she can see anything but that.

I took all these memories and thrust them into the intruders mind. The litres of tears and blood, stale anger and corrosive neglect turned into a raging storm, one million strong. Every time a memory let up, a new one was propelled at her. I wouldn't stop till she was long gone.

It was rather obvious when the whole thing took effect. I hear a dull thud from outside the room as her body fell to the ground. The little bird boy suddenly slumped in his chair and clutched his head in pain as the mental connection suddenly snapped. A small twinge of guilt found its way to my gut before it was snuffed out. Hey they wanted to know!

* * *

**A/n: Yay! I managed to write and edit over 3000 words… In assignments (no joke). Sorry that I haven't updated lately. There are actually two reasons for this. A) Massive writers block (I have half of this chapter written up for ages) and B) During my leave, as I said, I had to wright over 3000 words of other assessment. Also, I myself don't get the beetle juice reference, but I have heard it been said instead of speak of the devil. Well if you got this far… Wow, I didn't really expect anyone to read the author's notes. **

Should I pair Emma and August with someone?! IDK


End file.
